Before all of this, and what happens next?
by jep012
Summary: "At least I have a family who loves me" those words echoed in Luke's head. He only remembers the minor details about his past in Detroit, Luke realises its time to move on and to find out what happened the night when him and his family were parted.


**Before all of this, and what happens next?-**

**Just because he has a new life with the Rosses in NYC, doesn't mean he has forgotten about his life in Detroit with the Olsens. Luke only knows the minor details about his past, but one family dinner will change his vision about it forever.**

"At least I have a family who loves me" Emma snapped, but she immediately regretted it. I ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room, and there I broke down. I knew she didn't mean it but she doesn't even know what half of my life was like before Morgan and Christina adopted me. It was horrifiying to me just to hear my own sister say something as hurtful as that. Emma grew up here, in NY. An only child. Loved. Well taken care of. I wish I could say the same about myself but I can't, life in Detroit was terrible, every night I would imagine life without an abusive father and a family who loved me. Emma doesn't realise how lucky she is. Just thinking about my biological parents. made me upset.

Emma's POV~

Oh my god! what did I just say to Luke? I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't thinking at all. His face went a bright red filter and tears started to fill up in his eyes . He ran upstairs before anybody could notice he was crying. Jessie sent me up there to try and repair what I had broken. And by broken I meant our relationship. When I walked in, Luke was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I put my hand on his back but then took it off at the beat of him jerking. "Luke" I whispered pulling his chair back. "Go away..." He sobbed. I shrugged and walked back downstairs to the dinner table. "He won't talk to me" I said plainly shovelling a spoonful of mash potatoes into my mouth.

Jessie walked upstairs to Luke's room. This time he wasn't crying. He was asleep on his bed hugging Kenny the koala tight to his chest. He Looked so peaceful. So naive. Jessie pulled Luke's blue comforter over him and switched off the desk lamp. She gently closed the door and walked away from his room.

**Luke's dream/nightmare-**

"Ugh.. stupid kid" Michael Olsen huffed throwing a 4 year old Luke onto the bed. This time, Luke hadn't done anything. Lukes beatings were very secretive. Vanessa was oblivious. Michael grabbed a belt from the closet and began hitting Luke with it. Vanessa Olsen, Luke's mom was not home from her grocery shopping and wouldn't be for a long time since she had to pick Bella, Luke's older sister up from her friends house. The pair were alone. The perfect time for beating Luke. But little did Michael know, Vanessa had gotten home early. She decided to be quiet in fear that Michael or Luke were sleeping. Bella turned on the TV and began to stare at the blank screen. "Mom.. you forgot to pay for the cable again!" Bella complained. Vanessa hushed her and began to creek upstairs... meanwhile, Michael was thrusting Luke with the belt. He winced and tears began to slip down his face. It was only a yelp Vanessa heard before the sounds vanished. She pushed the door open to find her son hiding behind a chair in the corner of the room and her husband with a belt in his hand moving towards the chair. The colour drained from Vanessa's face. "Nessa!" He cried turning around rapidly. Luke ran out from behind the chair and hid behind his mothers legs. "I can't believe you!" Vanessa shouted. "It's not what it looks like!" Michael coaxed. "Really... because it looks like your beating the crap out of our son!" She screamed. Michael nodded. "Luke sweetie, go downstairs and sit with Bella" Vanessa said. Luke carefully climbed down the stairs and jumped into his sisters arms at the bottom of the stairs. The pair both sat on the torn couch and listened to their parents quarrelling. Bella and Luke held eachother tight for the remainder of the arguement. The last thing that Luke could remember was a loud crash and thud coming from upstairs.

-End-

Luke's POV-

"Jessie!" I screamed sitting up in bed. Jessie came running in drousily. "what's wrong?" She asked. I then explained my dream to her.

"But now I realise that it wasn't all in my dream, it was reality" I said. Then I began to cry. Not just a short cry but long sobs. Why does everything happen to me? Why can't I have a perfect life? Jessie comforted me and held me tightly until I stopped crying. It reminds me of how my real mom used to hold me if I was upset or having a bad dream. Jessie laid me back down and tucked me in. She was about to leave but I grabbed her had forcing her to stay with me until I fell asleep. Jessie pulled up a chair and sat at my bedside clutching my hand.

-End-

Within minutes, Luke fell asleep. Content. Calm. Luke only had minor flashbacks and episodes of his past and tonight Jessie witnessed just one of many.

Luke had memories of it. He was ready to know the full truth, once and for all...

* * *

**Aha, cliffhanger. I really hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. THE RATINGS MAY CHANGE DUE TO SOME IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE AND NIGLECT IN LATER CHAPTERS. Please follow/ favourite/ review this story and to read my others. Luke's brother and Baby Ross?. Best wishes to people doing finals this week and next. Jep012 x**

**SPOILER: In the next chapter, Luke becomes curious about his older sister Bella. He tracks her down but is mortified by his results.**


End file.
